So, a Book is what began this All
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: (REPOST) Gajeel takes Freed's book in order to have a fight with him. After agreeing the fight was a just tie, Gajeel goes home, forgetting to return the book which leads him into going to the rune mage's house where he finds himself falling in love and s
1. Don't Call me Cute!

**So I recently started getting into shipping Freed and Gajeel together and was so excited I had to write a fanfic about them.**

**but the only problem is I don't who to make the seme, so in the reviews tell me who you think should top ^^ lol**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own fairy tail or it's characters that goes to Hiro Mashima (sorry if I spelled his name wrong, but you know who I am talking about) if I did own fairy tail Lucy would be in a love square with Laxus, Gajeel, and Bixy! and gray would be totally Be in a relationship with Natsu. and sting would bang rouge. I claim all innocence though :3 lol **

** I also don't make money off of this stories (wish I could)**

**so with out anymore waiting for me to shut up, **

**A Freed and Gajeel FanFic**

**by Me!**

**Enjoy!**

Freed sat the far side of the guild with a book in hand reading the printed words jammed onto the pages that turned as he finished and moved on to the next set. Levy had gave him this book with confidence he would enjoy it, and he had to admit, he did indeed enjoy it. He scanned over the old written plot line he was so interested in. It started off a little slow in the beginning but now he would just die from suspense if he put it down for even a minute. Even now as his eyes read every word he felt engulfed into the characters and the situation they had gotten themselves put into. Mira had come over to offer him something to eat but he didn't even look her way he was just so into the book, He just couldn't seem to but it down. That was until a certain dragon slayer came by and slammed his hand onto the pages of his book.

Freed looked up into the red burning eyes of Gajeel and his little exceed, Panther Lilly. He grinned with his signature laugh, 'Gihi', and took the book away from him. Freed stood up and attempted to snatch it back but Gajeel moved away before he could. "Whoa, wait I got something to ask you before you can get this back." Gajeel said closing the book and tucking it under his arm. At least he had the decency to mark the page before he did. "I saw how you just swatted Mira off, won't happen to me"

Freed frowned and folded his arms over his chest and decided if it would leave him alone with his book, he would at least hear the guy out. "Fine, what are you in need of me?" he said sitting back down in his chair. Gajeel grinned and sat down himself.

"I want to fight" freed just sat there for a second before he shook his head.

"A fight? I swear you're just like Natsu. Prancing around like a child challenging everyone to one of your mean less battles. I don't brawl unless I have a reason to"

"Oi! Don't you dare compare me to that little prick! I don't prance around like a little girl" Gajeel looked the other way with a small growl. "Besides I just wanted to fight you. I don't ask much. Just people I really want to fight." Freed sighed.

"That doesn't concern me. If you want a fight ask someone else, I don't have time to have a full out melee with someone. I have a book it get back to-" he looked up just in time to see Gajeel flipping through the pages, scanning the words, not even caring if he rip the pages from turning so hard.

"What kind of book is this?" he said not even fully looking at the sentences.

"It's an old book and you're gonna tear the pages that way from turning them so fast" Freed said with a frantic look on his face. Gajeel glanced back up at him then grinned evilly before he began turning the pages even faster. "Please stop that's not my book, it would be rude to return it back damaged!"

"See" Gajeel said holding the book up with just one page earning a worried gasp out of the other male. "Now you have a reason to fight me" he said grinning.

Freed narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be?"

Gajeel smirked. "If you don't, I'll rip this damn book to shreds" Freed flinched, feeling the sharp edge in his voice, he was serious. The green haired man sighed before he glared back up at the dragon slayer.

"Fine" he said "I accept you're challenge"

* * *

Freed and Gajeel stood facing each other in the training field of the guild. Mages surrounded them to the see fight. Freed sighed, he was afraid this would happen, eager mages crowding over them just to see the two men fight, it was a pointless brawl and freed want to all but crawl in a hole and get away from all this commotion, but he put restrain on himself and stuck to his word. He told Gajeel he would fight him, and that was what he was going to do. He was a man of his word, so if this would shut Gajeel up and grant him his book back, he would do it.

Gajeel grinned over at him and took a battle stance. "Alright, let's do this!"

Freed just sighed as he but a hand on his sword. "Let's just get it over with" Gajeel smirked and took the first move and charged at Freed with his arm already changed to iron. He extended his arm and threw it towards the other man to see him already gone. He looked up in confusion until he heard behind him. "I'm behind you" he turned straight into a fist and then dirt. Freed stood behind him as Gajeel dusted himself off. "Was that all you wanted?"

Gajeel whipped his mouth out with his arm and chuckled. "Nope I'm just getting started, guess I gotta get serious" he took off again changing his arm back to iron and threw it at freed once more. Freed took it full on with his sword pushing of before swinging it back to Gajeel's arm. They did that a few times as the crowd around them cheered.

Erza looked down at freed with a small smile. Natsu waved his arms around wildly. "Whoa you see that Erza!" he yelled over the cheering and pointed to the fight before them.

"Yes, Freed's swords men ship isn't all that bad, worthy of being an opponent against me."

"But is it just me or has he gotten stronger?" Lucy asked watching the fight in awe. At that moment Gajeel grinned and swung his arm at Freed's feet. Freed just dodged by jumping up and landing on Gajeel's arm. He ran up it and to a swing at Gajeel's head. Gajeel ducked, missing it only a little, before throwing his arm up to try knock freed back behind him and off his arm. Freed flipped upside down and wrote a quick rune on Gajeel, ticklish, and Gajeel busted out laughing just as freed landed on his free hand and pushed off it to flip him back up right.

"What the hell is this" Gajeel managed to say between laughs. Freed smirked

"A feeling rune, it makes you feel whatever emotion I write."

"Damn it" Gajeel said trying to swing and freed again but couldn't because of his laughter and missed.

Laxus walked up behind Erza and Lucy and smiled. "Yeah he has. Ever since the grand magic games he's been training to keep up with me. That guy" Lucy smiled, freed was really dedicated to Laxus. Kind of like a little brother, it was somehow cute.

"Alright" freed said "I'm tired and I want my book back, so let's end this" he came after Gajeel again and raised his sword and took a swing at him but Gajeel blocked it, he stopped laughing too. Freed looked down at the other man surprised. "how did you-"

Gajeel smirked "oh your rune, I just suppressed it, it wasn't as strong as I thought." Freed smiled

"impressive" he said and pushed off his sword as Gajeel took in a breath his cheeks puffing out.

"I'm not done with you yet!" he said "Iron dragon Roar!" a big tornado like power crashed into freed and sent him straight into a wall. But he bounced back and came back to Gajeel.

"And so as I" he yelled swinging again at him.

"If I do say so myself, those two just very well maybe equally matched" Erza said as she leaned forwards towards the battle.

"Yeah, Freed's keeping up with him really well" Lucy agreed still in awe.

"But of course he is" evergreen said undoing her fan and waving it in front of her face. Bixslow was behind her laughing.

"Mmm yeah, but you can still tell he's not fully serious, the fight would have been over with by now" he said looking over to his babes. "Right babes?"

"Over, over!" they chanted. Bixslow laughed again.

Erza looked back towards the fight. "Then that goes to show you that he's having more fun than he's letting on."

Freed made another hit on Gajeel, throwing him back to the ground with another mouth full of dirt. "God dang it! Stop that!" he yelled whipping his mouth free of the evidence.

Freed chuckled "like a little kid" he said as he drew his sword back.

"What!" Gajeel yelled watching him. "Are you quitting?"

"As much fun as this has been, I think it's clear that this fight is getting nowhere" he turned to leave before Gajeel called back to him.

"Oi! Get back here and fight me! I'm not done! I didn't get a chance to punch you in the face! Freed!" the other man just threw his hand up to signal he was done.

Erza shook her head with a chuckle as people began to leave and Gajeel pouted, still yelling things at the retreating back of freed. "I guess he's had enough"

Lucy was laughing her butt off beside her. "He's acting just like Natsu when someone won't fight him!" she said, her sentence full of giggles.

Gajeel growled and glared at the blonde teen "shut up bunny!" he yelled. Lucy tried to hold her laugh but failed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but- I'm sorry" she said running from a pissed Gajeel chasing after her.

Freed turned back to watch them and chuckled. "I'll get my book back later" he said shaking his head.

* * *

Gajeel pushed his door open and stomped inside his house, lily behind him. "Dang that stupid rune maker, just quitting half way in my fight!" he stomped up the stairs to his bedroom and kicked the door open. He strutted inside and grabbed some clothes before walking to his shower. He turned on the water to let it get warm and stripped before seeing the hair on his head a little uneven from when freed tried to cut him but missed when he dodged. The other man cut his hair in the processed, that just him off even more.

He frowned and walked into the shower to wash off all the dirt on his arms and legs. Then he remembered the book. "That's right, forgot to give him back his book" he said as he washed suds out of his hair. "Maybe I should take it to him, wait I don't even know where he lived" he growled again and turned the water off. He stepped out and threw a towel around his hips and walked down stairs to see Lilly sitting at the table polishing his sword. He looked up at Gajeel and pointed to the counter where the book sat still the way he left it when he gave it to Lilly.

"Are you going to give it back, or challenge him to another duel for it?" Lilly asked setting down the sword and looking up at his dragon slayer friend.

Gajeel smirked "tempted to do so but since the battle was considered a tie, I'll just give it back." He looked over at the book and took a good look at it. "I guess when he said it wasn't his, he wasn't kidding. That's the one shrimp had before"

"Yeah I saw her give it to him the other day, she thought he would like it, guess he really does, can't even put it down" Gajeel shrugged.

"Anyway, I should just give it back."

"Put on some clothes"

"I know I'm not dumb Lilly" he walked back up the stairs and into the bathroom to throw his clothes before rubbing self cautiously on his uneven hair. "I'll pay him back for that" he grumbled into the fogged up mirror. He walked out and looked over at Lilly. "You going?"

"No, I'm gonna stay here, you can go on ahead" he said. Gajeel nodded and walked out the door and onto the streets of managolia. He didn't even know where he was going, he didn't know where he lived. So he just walked to fairy hills instead.

When he made it Erza was coming out an excited look on her face. She paused when she saw him "Gajeel?" she said her happy-go-lucky look turning into one of questioning "what are you doing here, you know the rules state men can't be here right?"

"Screw the rules, I got to talk with shrimp" before she could even retaliate with something, he walked pass her and into the building. Already knowing her room number he walked up the long stairs to her room. He knocked twice and waited for her to open up.

Once she did she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Gajeel, what are you doing here? I thought guys couldn't come in"

"They can't but I can, I got a quick question I know you can answer, I'll be gone quickly if you just answer it." Levy still had an uneasy look on her look but she nodded anyway and offered him in. he shrugged it off. "Don't need to, like I said, I'll be quick. Do you know where freed lives, and don't say you don't cause I know you do, you trade books with him often." She frowned and sighed.

"Yeah I know. Don't tell me you're going to challenge him again, give it a break." Gajeel huffed.

"I'm not, I just want to give him his book back" Levy raised her eyebrow again but didn't ask any more questions.

"Well alright, I'll just go write it down for you then"

Gajeel stood right in front of the green haired mage's house and looked back down at his paper to make sure he was right. He was. He knocked on the door and waited as he heard footsteps coming, but instead of freed opening the door, it was Bixslow. Gajeel couldn't see his face but he knew it would a lot like Ezra's and Levy's. He seemed to be pulling a lot on people's questioning side today.

"Whoa, the singer didn't think I'd be seeing you here this late. Need something?" Bixslow asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, freed here" he asked. Bixslow slowly nodded, stepping aside for him to pass through. He did and walked through as Bixslow closed and locked the door back.

"Up stairs first door to your right" Bixslow said. Gajeel nodded and tugged up the stairs and knocked on the door Bixslow instructed him to. He could hear a book closing and a voice.

"Come in" it said. Gajeel opened the door and suddenly he was surrounded by towers of books. His eyes widen as he looked at three curved book shelves lined with thousands of books sitting on them surrounding a desk littered with paper with different things wrote on them, books old and new, a lamp that was on, and freed his hair up into a pony tail sitting behind it in an oversized chair, looking up at him through reading glasses with, surprisingly, not a surprised look, but he did sigh. "Have you come here for a rematch?" he asked grabbing some papers and trapping them lightly on the desk to straighten out the stack before putting them back down.

"No, just thought you would want your book back" he held it out for him.

"I see" freed said taking a stand and walking over to Gajeel. The man to admit, he was a little surprised to see Gajeel here, but then again, he kind of had to expect it. And somehow some part of him was actually glad to see the dragon slayer. He took the book out of his hands and set it on his desk. "Thank you, I thought I was going to have to beat it out of you tomorrow"

Gajeel grinned. Hearing freed say 'beat it out of you' tickled some interest in him. He never thought the other man could say something like that, it made him wonder just who really was he dealing with here? "Yeah, well to bad for you but this man is not getting dirt stuck in his mouth anymore" freed laughed something that tugged on Gajeel's ego. He never though a guy like him could make a guy like freed laugh so easily, he thought that was only something the man's team could do. Really gave his pride a small boast.

"You can take a seat if you want to" Freed said walking back to his own chair. Gajeel didn't have anything else to talk about with freed but he could help the side of him that wanted to stay a little longer with the older mage, so he did in the chair that was facing the desk. There was another one parallel to the one he was sitting in.

Freed looked up at him and smiled. "So was that all you came here for? To return the book"

"Yeah kind of, was there something else I was supposed to do that you knew about and I didn't" Gajeel said raising and eyebrow

"No, not that I know of" freed said shrugging. Freed turned down to the papers down on his table and began writing something down. It was silent for a minute and Gajeel hated it. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure of something to talk about with the other man.

"So" Gajeel said trying his best to come up with something to talk about. "What was doll controller doing here?"

Freed looked up and regarded him. "Bixslow?" he asked unsure of how he was talking about, but he only had one other person in his house that he knew of. Gajeel nodded. Freed just stared at him for a second. "Wow, you people and these nicknames" he said chuckling. "He comes over sometimes just to hang out, it keeps me company if you haven't noticed, I live alone" Gajeel nodded, he didn't even throw a retort about how he just stated the obvious, he let it ride.

"You guys must be good friends" Gajeel said then mentally slapped himself. Of course they were good friends, he was on the same team with him. Freed nodded anyway turning back to his papers.

"Yeah, I've known him since I first came to the guild."

"And Laxus?"

Freed frowned down at his writing before erasing it. "Laxus came a little later, but for the most part, yeah I've been friends with them for about the same length" Gajeel nodded.

"What are you writing?" he asked.

"Story" freed replied. "It's not mine, Lucy asked me to review hers"

"Bunny?" Gajeel said raise. Freed couldn't help but chuckle.

"You people sure do have the most absurd nicknames for one another" freed said shaking his head. "But yes, bunny" Gajeel laughed.

"Say that again!" he said in between laughs.

"What? Bunny?" Gajeel laughed harder.

"You sound so weird saying something like that!" he said. Freed smiled.

"Really? Bunny?" Gajeel laughed again, harder this time. Freed really like his laugh and he wanted to hear it more. "I wonder if I said other things, would that sound weird"

"Do-" Gajeel laughed "Do the one that was in levy's story"

"The one Natsu read out loud in the guild hall yesterday?"

"Yeah that one, say it, god I need to hear this"

Freed crossed his arms over his chest and put a hand under his chin. "Alright, hmmm now how are you supposed to say that, like this" freed took off his glasses and took down his pony tail his hair falling down to his face. Gajeel watched as he fluttered his eye lashes then said "I just wish you would notice me, because I'm so in love with you" the he flipped his hair and made a pouting face.

Gajeel just sat there for a second before he burst with laughs and slammed his hand into the arm of the chair. "No" he said shaking his head with laughs "please"

"Gajeel darling what is wrong" freed said. Gajeel doubled over in laughs. "Gajeel- poo, please you'll hurt yourself" Gajeel held his stomach still laughing uncontrollably as his chair tipped over sending him backwards. Freed laughed himself watching has Gajeel groaned out from the pain. "See Gajey, I told you" Gajeel still couldn't help but laugh.

"God, don't call me that" freed stood up and walked over to help him up.

He held his hand out, Gajeel grabbed it but pulled freed with him. "Ha! You deserve it!" he said "that's what you get for cutting my hair"

"I cut your hair?" Gajeel sat up and pointed to the uneven spikes at the top of his head.

"Yeah when you took that wild swing at me earlier."

Freed smiled. "Sorry"

"It's fine, I'm not mad anymore, got my pay back" he laid back down and grinned.

Freed rolled to his side, "my back hurts because of you now"

"Oh really? Mine too"

"That is not my fault"

"Yes it is"

"And how is that?"

"You making me laugh that hard that's how, it's been a while since I laughed like that"

"You should laugh more" freed said. Gajeel turned and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Your laugh is cute"

Gajeel growled "don't"

"Your growl is cute too"

"Don't- you – dare- call - something- of mine- cute" freed laughed.

"But it is, aren't you suppose to state what you think"

"Yeah, you can, but don't call me cute. I'm a grown man"

"Gajeel, I'm older than you"

"Shut up" freed sat up and held his hand out again.

"This time don't take me down with you" Gajeel made a small 'Gihi' and took his had pulling himself up then the chair behind him.

Gajeel stretched and scratched the back of his head. "I should head home"

"Yes, it is getting late" freed grabbed the rubber band he had on his hair and began to pull his hair back into a pony tail before Gajeel stopped him.

"Don't" he said. "I like it better down" freed couldn't help the red line of a blush that crept onto his face. Gajeel grinned. "it makes you" he walked over and whispered in his ear "cute" then he walked out throwing his hand up signaling he was leaving. Freed shook his head. How did he manage to get so close to the other male in just one day, not even fully 24 hours? He sighed and put the rubber band down. Freed realized he had his own nickname for the dragon slayer. "You big tease" he said smiling to himself.

"That's a bad nickname" Bixslow said outside his door.

"Oh shut up and get away from my study door!"

**I think I enjoyed that way too much XD Look forward to another chapter!**


	2. I'm the one that's Interested

** Gajeel X Freed Fanfic**

**by Me!**

Gajeel ran home from the guild as fast as he could in the pounding clear drops of rain that splashed onto his face and clothes. "Damn it, why didn't I bring an umbrella today like lily told me to." He ran faster trying to get out the weather so he wouldn't get sick. Not that many people showed up at the guild today probably because of the rain so he decided to go ahead and go home with nothing to do, besides freed wasn't there and that ruined is mood.

Now here he was even more pissed because of the small droplets that fell down from the sky and onto his sweating face. He wanted to stop, get under something and just wait for the rain to pass over, but as he looked around, managolia didn't really have many forms of potential rain shelter around. He cursed again and whipped his face off with his wet hand.

By the time he made it to the shopping district he was drenched, but he still had a ways to go just to make it to the woods, and then some to his house. Way the heck did he choose to live so far away from the guild. He shook the thought off and just continued to run. Just then he passed a green blur to his right. Some hope pulled in his stomach hopping it was freed to turn around to see it was just a small he tree. He growled at it before slamming straight into somebody. He fell straight into a puddle of water splashing it all over who over the person he slammed into. He swore to god if it was a woman he would most-likely die knowing how women were with getting their clothes dirty or their hair wet, but thank god it was a man. A green head rune using mage. Gajeel couldn't help but grin.

"Fancy meeting you here" Gajeel said smirking.

"I'd say the same, but I wouldn't go as far as to say this was quite fancy" freed stood up and frowned down at his clothes. "And now in all wet"

"That's personal information, if you have a secret water fetish, then you might not want to tell the public"

Freed raised an eyebrow at the other man before chuckling and shaking his head. "Ah yes, because I would just love to get all excited like a teenage boy over water." He held his hand out to help Gajeel up. The other man took it lifting himself up.

Gajeel laughed "I'm I the only person who knows about this lovely humorous side of you?" freed shrugged.

"More importantly, do intend on staying in this rain any longer or are you going to let me walk you home?" Gajeel frowned.

"What makes you think I want you to walk me home" he said. Freed looked at him blankly thinking he had said something wrong, was Gajeel mad at him? "Oh don't give me that look, I was just messing with yeah, go ahead you can walk me home" Freed's face softened, like his nickname he was just being a big tease.

"Alright then, let's get out of this rain"

* * *

Once at Gajeel's house, he opened the door expecting to see lily but the Exceed wasn't there. He shrugged guessing he was still at the guild. He let freed in and the other man looked around taking in his surroundings.

"Quite a nice house" he said looking around before looking back at Gajeel. "You did the metal carvings by yourself I presume?"

"Yeah it was a lot of work but I managed." Gajeel's house was mostly made out of metal and iron work he was able to do himself. His stove, counters, table, stairs, and bed where just a few of the things he made to fill in the house. When he bought it, it was really ran down but it was the cheapest he could get so he decided to just clean it up a bit by himself.

Freed smiled at him "it's amazing to be able to do all of that by yourself." Gajeel turned away to hold a blush and walked up his stairs.

"Oh, shut up and follow me, I'll show you the bathroom so take off those clothes" freed chuckled and followed behind the young dragon slayer. Gajeel opened a door and moved to the side to let freed walk in. the bathroom was surprisingly large. "You can clean up here, I'll be down the hall if you need me. Oh yeah clothes" he scratched the back of his head and looked freed up and down. "Just… I'll find something." Freed nodded and watched as Gajeel strolled out before stopping and turning around again "wait" he walked back up to freed and turned him around.

"WH-what are you doing, Gajeel"

"Checking your shirt size, maybe you wear the same size as Lilly in his battle form? He would mind, I guess."

"He has clothes for his battle form?"

"Yeah, but only a few" Gajeel reach down his shirt and pulled out the tag. He narrowed his eyes trying to make sense of the words, but failed. "I can't read it, your hair is blocking the light, hold it up for me" freed sighed and reach behind to his hair and pulled it up to the top of his head looking back at Gajeel.

"Better?"

"Yeah I guess, it would help it you jacket wasn't in the way."

"Should I take it off?"

"Would you?" freed nodded and Gajeel took his hair in his hand as he slid off his jacket and placed it on the counter by the sink. "Yeah, much better." He grabbed the tag again and read the size. Not the same as Lilly's in fact he was smaller than Lilly. Gajeel sighed and let go of Freed's hair.

"No match?" he asked looking back at Gajeel as he frowned, obviously trying to come up with something.

"Nah, just go ahead and take a shower and set your clothes outside the door, I'll see what I can do." Freed nodded. Gajeel walked out and closed the door behind him.

He walked down the hall to his room and opened the door. He stripped free of his wet clothes then, continued on to his closet to grab something to wear. After throwing something on he then searched the mass with something even a little smaller for freed to wear. Nothing. He walked over to his dresser and peered inside. He picked apart the clothing and found one thing, only one thing. It was still big, but what choice did he have? He took it anyway and walked out his door and back to the bathroom. Freed's clothes were outside the door like he asked he grabbed them and knocked on the door. Freed's voice came calling him in.

Gajeel opened the door and blushed a deep red. Freed was standing towards him drying his green hair as it fell over his shoulder. He had a towel wrapped around his hips tied and dipping dangerously low. Gajeel huffed and put the clothes on the sink. Freed smiled and thanked him. Gajeel just nodded knowing he couldn't trust his words at the moment. He walked out and down stairs to his living room not forgetting to close the door.

He had to take a minute to give himself a chance to control his breathing, what the fuck was that? Did he just blush because of freed, no, he couldn't have. But his heartbeat told a different story. He did blush at the other man and a deep shade of red at that. He wondered if he bet Erza's hair in contrast. He walked over to his kitchen and grabbed a pack of matches out of a drawer and walked back over into his living room and to his fire place.

He lit a match and threw it in before throwing another one, just low enough to get a good heat going. He looked down at the clothes in his hands and frowned. How was he going to dry his clothes? It was still raining so he couldn't hang them out. He never got caught in the rain before so he never had to deal with this before.

"Mira can dry them." Gajeel turned around to Freed coming down the stairs, his hair down and draped over his shoulders and wearing Gajeel's oversized black shirt. Gajeel looked away blushing yet again because of the rune mage, what was wrong with him? "The shirt is a lot bigger then I imaged but it would have to do. As I was saying Mira has a drying lacrima at the guild so she would be able to dry and wash clothes." Gajeel nodded and set the clothes by the door.

"You can just relax her for a while and we'll take the clothes over to the guild when the rain stops. Sounds good?" Freed nodded but he just stood there. Gajeel walked over to his couch and sat down his arms thrown over the backs of the chair. He looked over at freed just looking back him and they shared an awkward silence for a moment before freed cleared his throat. Gajeel chuckled. "Idiot, you can sit down you know?"

Freed blushed and walked over sitting down beside the other mage. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"The shirt"

"Nah, don't mention it"

More silence.

"So Gajeel, are you and levy, you know, dating?" Gajeel sneered looking over at the other man with a scowl.

"Shrimp, no"

"Again with the nicknames huh"

"She's a shrimp so I call her a shrimp"

"Same goes for your bunny?"

Gajeel grinned. "Yeah same goes for my bunny."

Freed chuckled shaking his head. "That would be an interesting couple I must say."

"Who me and bunny? Doesn't she have hot head?"

"Natsu? Yes I suppose so, those two are quite fond of each other"

"Fond." Gajeel sneered. "I'm guessing Natsu as already got some. He reeks of that girl almost every day"

"I was told he sneaks into her house"

"He does, shrimp told me from countless times bunny told her. The kid's got the hots for her, we should already know that by now"

"I suppose so." The two share a laugh and back at the guild Natsu sneezed and so did Lucy.

"Any way what about you" freed raised an eyebrow looking up at the other man.

"Me? What about me, I really don't have an interest in anybody in the guild other than Laxus" Gajeel frowned.

"Laxus eh?" freed blushed

"No wait, that's not what I meant, I mean I just only care about Laxus as to a certain point- I mean… he's like an older brother to me, does that make sense?"

Gajeel shrugged, he really didn't care but then he would be lying. He was relieved freed didn't like Laxus in that kind of way. Wait. _Why_ the hell was he relieved? He shook off those thoughts and turned back to freed "yeah I guess that's fine. I mean you seem to look up to Laxus a lot."

Free smiled into the palms of his hands. "Yes, Laxus truly is an amazing man. Ever since he has begun to realize that fairy tail was his true family, he has grown into the young man master believe in him to be. Laxus is someone you could admire with a purpose." Gajeel looked away.

"That maybe so, but when I said 'what about you' I didn't mean who you where interested in, I was talking about who was interested in you."

Freed lifted his eyebrows. He didn't know anyone who was interested in him. Mira was clearly interested in Laxus and ever was as so with Elfman. Those were the only two he could think of. "I don't know of anyone."

"I do" Freed watched the other mage get up and pin him into the couch. "Me"

**Be prepared for Lemon's next chappie ^^ ready for some Gajeel X Freed action!**

**sorry for any mistakes also.**


	3. A Dragon and a Kitten (Lemons!)

**So here's the next chapter! This is filled with juicy Lemons!**

**Sorry for any mistakes half of this was made on my tablet so I know there is gonna be a hand full. I will fix them as soon as my computer gets back from the shop! It should be tomorrow.**

**~X~**

Freed looked up at the other man that now had him pinned onto the couch. His eyes widen at what Gajeel said. "Me, " he had said "I'm interested in you" then he smirked. Gajeel leaned in and whispered in the other man's ear. "Is that ok?" Freed gulped.

"Gajeel what are you t-t-talking about" freed said his cheeks lined with red. He could feel himself tense at the huskiness in Gajeel's voice.

"I'm talking about me wanting to slam you up against a wall and fuck your brains out" Freed couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gajeel wanted to... sleep with him?

Freed looked him in the eyes and he could almost _feel_ Gajeel's hunger. This man wanted him and Freed couldn't believe that he wanted him too. He wanted Gajeel to spread his legs and slam his cock into his ass. He want Gajeel to make him scream with hot curses and lustful moans. Or maybe the other way around? Freed could back him up against the wall and claim the dragon slayer his. God he wanted that. But why all of a sudden. Why did he suddenly feel the need to be with Gajeel? He had to admit he did feel some sort of attraction to the other male but honestly could he really go _that_ far. Was it maybe too much? Whatever, who cares! He had one of fairy tail's hottest men looming over him claiming that he want to fuck him, who would pass up that chance?

"Gajeel" freed moaned out. His thoughts running with this man slamming up against a wall claiming him. Gajeel smirked as he slammed his lips into the other male. Freed groaned into his hot, hard lips and pressed his body against the other man. God it was too god! But he needed more. Gajeel seemed to understand as his hand came down and rub up his leg. Freed broke the kiss and moaned. Gajeel grinned as he leaned down and kissed down his neck. Freed clenched his pinned hand into a fist and with his free hand and thread his hands into Gajeel's thick black locks, curling them around his fingers, he loved it! Freed kissed Gajeel and their lips danced with each other as freed bumped against Gajeel's leg, his need for attention was clear with every second Gajeel's body made contact with his.

"Someone's being naughty," Gajeel teased, "do you like this?" his hand caressed his leg. Freed groaned and bumped against Gajeel's leg harder. Gajeel took that as his answer. Gajeel could feel his erection spring to life with throbbing need. He had to take care of it and that was what he was going to do. He slipped his hands up the shirt he gave freed and ran his hands along his chest. The other man had muscles, Gajeel knew that from the when he saw the other man in the bathroom, but he wasn't as built as he was. Gajeel didn't mind though, he didn't want some freakishly huge dude under him doing this that would just be weird. Freed moaned again and his hand fisted into his hair. Gajeel grunted at the other man's roughness.

"Gajeel wait" freed suddenly said pulling away from him for a second. Gajeel gave him a questioning look but stopped his pursue on his body. Freed blushed and looked away. "Umm have you done this before?'

"Sex?"

"No... Well yeah but with another male?" Gajeel leaned back a little and frowned. "I'm just wondering... because I never had." Gajeel raised an eyebrow then smirked. Freed was innocent, like a little girl. It was cute, and a turn on. But he wonder how far did this innocence reach.

"Freed have you... have you actually had sex before?" Freed's eyes widen.

"Whaa!?" he blushed a deep red and fumbled with his words. "Well I have had a partner before but it wasn't...um...well... all the way"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "All the way?"

Freed shifted a little under Gajeel. "Yes, we... kissed deeply but we never..."

"Fucked."

Freed blushed deeper. "Yes, that" Gajeel stared at the other man. He was a virgin? He didn't know how to feel about that. Was this maybe too much for him? Should he stop? "Gajeel" freed called looking back up at Gajeel, snapping the dragon slayer out of his thoughts. "Does that change anything?"

"Hell yeah, that changes a lot!" Gajeel pulled away from freed and stood up from the couch. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Come with me" he said as he started walking up his stairs and up to his room. Freed followed wondering was it a bad idea of telling him he was a virgin. Gajeel was right it did change a lot, he could tell the other man was for a fact not a virgin. Was freed not well enough? Was he not the right partner for Gajeel? It sort of hurt him in a way. He was actually softening at the idea of sleeping with him. Did he just ruin his chances?

Gajeel opened the door to his room and once freed was inside he shut it with a lock. Freed looked around at the room. It was clear Gajeel loved the color black. Everything was black. His furniture, his curtains, his bed sheets...the bed. Dear Mavis what was he doing in here?

Gajeel looked over at freed and motioned for him to come closer. Freed could feel his breath get hung up in his throat as he stepped closer to the other male. When he was close enough Gajeel grabbed his wrist and pulled the rune mage into his arms. Freed awkwardly stayed there like that for a second before leaning back a little to look at Gajeel in the face.

"What are you-" Gajeel cut him off by kissing him fiercely. Freed gave up and fell into the kiss letting it get deeper. Gajeel backed up a little, pulling freed along with him, until he felt the back of his legs bump into his chair in the corner of the room. Never once breaking the kiss before they did for air.

Gajeel grinned at the other man. "The fact that you're a virgin doesn't bother me, alright?" freed stood stunned at the other man.

"But you said it changes a lot"

"It does, it changes the way we do this"

"But, maybe my ignorance in the matter could make this less enjoyable"

Gajeel chuckled and planted himself in the chair, looking up at him. Freed really didn't know how sexy he looked with just his oversized shirt on and his hair freely falling around him. Gajeel shrugged "then I guess I just have to teach you on how to be a good partner" he said smirking up at freed. "First lesson!"

"What!? Now!?" Gajeel chuckled again.

"Yeah, now. Get that tight ass of your in my lap" Gajeel slapped Freed's ass for effect and grinned. Freed blushed but saddled Gajeel's lap and looked down at him.

"Like this?"

"No like this" Gajeel grabbed his hips and pulled them closer to his. "The closer the better" Gajeel lifted his hand into Freed's hair to the base of his head and pulled him down and into his lips. He kissed him, just enough to make the other mage want more. Then he pulled away. Freed whimpered at the lost but Gajeel only smirked. "your first lesson is how to kiss" Freed raised an eyebrow.

"Have I not been doing that already?"

"What I mean is how to make me hard just from a kiss. It's simple, if you know how to kiss well"

"Are you implying I can't kiss well?"

"No I'm saying you kiss like a little school girl whose new to fucking. But by the end of this lesson you'll be kissing like a pro" Freed narrowed his eyes at him. He was saying he couldn't kiss well. And did he just compare him to a 'school girl'? Gajeel leaned in closer until his lips were hovering just below Freed's and said "you kiss me this time. Takeover, I'll follow you" Freed hesitated at first but then leaned in and rested his lips on Gajeel's. Their lips moved together, slow but kind of sloppy. Gajeel grunted and pulled away. "Try again" Freed frowned and kissed him again, this time moving quick and nervously. Gajeel pulled away again and shook his head. "You seem too anxious. Slow down a little and think about your partner. Think about me" Freed did. He thought about all of Gajeel. From his long black hair to his sexy muscles. he couldn't get the image out of his head from when he saw Gajeel this afternoon, his hair slicked down and sticking to his face, his clothes hugging his muscles, Gajeel was just pure sexy and those images were taking over him. Before Freed even knew it he was kissing Gajeel again. Their lips moved in sync and his hands started to roam all over his chest. Gajeel growled into the rune mage's mouth letting Freed know he liked what he was doing. Freed acted on instinct and slid his tongue along Gajeel's bottom lip. The dragon slayer accepted his asking in permission and parted his lips before their tongues danced together in a fierce dual. Gajeel quickly won taking over the kiss and grabbed behind Freed's head to deepen it.

They pulled away for air before Gajeel grinned. "Now, that's a kiss, and hell of a one at that". Freed blushed and lighted his grip on Gajeel's shoulders. "If you can do it again, I'll give you a reward"

Freed looked into his red eyes. "Reward?" Gajeel smirked.

"Anything you want lull do it, but you have to kiss me like that again to show me you can handle this" he slid his hands down his chest for effect and freed raised his eyebrows.

"Oh I see, fine I accept

"Good, now kiss me" Freed took in a deep breath and leaned in resting his lips on Gajeel's. This time he don't even have to think about those sexy memories of the dragon slayer before him. He focused on pleasuring him and that was enough to make freed lose control and kiss Gajeel the way the other man wanted it. Gajeel quickly pulled away and cursed. "Fuck freed, you really know how to turn a guy on huh? Get up" Freed d what he was told and stood up and Gajeel did the same. "Now then," Gajeel wrapped his arm around Freed's waist and pulled him closer against his body. "You passed my test, now I'll do what you want. Anything, just say it" Freed gulped and put his hands on Gajeel's shoulders before looking him deeply in the eye.

"I want you to take over" Gajeel immediately slammed Freed into the chair and pulled his ass up towards his erection. Freed whimpered softly and held onto the arms of the chair, looking back at Gajeel as the other man spread his legs. The dragon slayer growled at the sight before him. Freed looked so sexy with his legs spread out like that and his ass up in the air as if it was an offering to him. To make it worst the rune mage whimpered sexily. Gajeel wanted him, he wanted him more than he ever wanted someone.

"Gajeel" Freed sighed. The dragon slayer grunted before pulling the other man's boxers down. Freed flinched. "Wait...Gajeel" he said quickly grabbing Gajeel's hand to stop him. He did and looked down at his partner. Freed blushed a little "could we maybe do this on the bed?" He asked.

Gajeel grabbed Freed and pulled him up into his arms. "Whatever you want, remember this is your reward for passing your test. I'll do what you want." Freed shuddered at that husky voice trailing down his neck. Yes, having his way with Gajeel sounded nice, this was what he wanted.

"Then can you lay on the bed for me?" Freed asked. Gajeel nodded and walked over to his black satin covered bed and laid down for him. Freed walked over after completely removing the boxers. Gajeel stared at him with lust filled eyes and watched has freed saddled him. Freed bit his lip and slowly slid a finger up the base of his chest and suddenly wanted his shirt gone. He needed it off so he could see those sculpted muscles and sexy piercings "take off your shirt" he ordered. Gajeel did what he was told. He sat up in the bed and came inches away from Freed's face before he grabbed the hem of his shirt. Freed gulped. Gajeel didn't once break eye contact with Freed. He pulled the shirt over his head and threw it out of the way. Freed stared at his bare chest before him. "Gajeel" he moaned. The dragon slayer grabbed his hands and placed them on his chest.

"Don't stop touching me freed," he said sternly "I want to feel those hands all over me" freed groaned at his words. "Touch me, watch me, eye fuck me with those blue eyes, but only me. Don't you dare touch another man" Freed whimpered again. Gajeel was too much. More than he could admit he could handle. But even so he wanted this, he wanted to only be Gajeel's to feel what this man could to him, to body, to his mind.

Gajeel leaned in and nibbled down Freed's neck as he slid his hands down his chest. Freed felt those muscles rub against the palms of his hands and lost control. He broke free from Gajeel's grasp and pushed the other man down with his back on the bed. Freed slammed his hands on either side of his head and crashed his lips into Gajeel's. The dragon slayer grunted and thrust his hands in to the rune mage's green locks. Freed slid his tongue along Gajeel's bottom lip before sucking it in and lightly biting it. Freed sat back and stared down into Gajeel's red eyes hooded with pure lust. Freed couldn't help himself anymore he was crazy after this man and in such a short time. Gajeel fisted his head in those green strands of hair and pulled freed back to his mouth. They battled forces between tongues, Gajeel easily winning the battle. Freed moaned into his mouth and held on tightly to his shoulders.

Freed suddenly pulled back, a trail of saliva still connecting him to his dragon slayer and smirked down at him. Gajeel growled and went to pull him back but freed stopped him. "No" he said firmly. "I want to have a little more fun myself." Freed grabbed Gajeel's pants and gripped them tightly before he brought his lips down and circled them around Gajeel's nipple. The iron dragon slayer threw his head to the side and cursed under his breath. Freed let his tongue slip out run along the pink bundle of nervous. Gajeel held on tighter to Freed's head and groaned

"Damn it freed" he cursed then pulled Freed's head back before sitting up and slamming his lips into the other man's. "Just wait until you get done teasing and I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit straight with remembering who claimed you" freed closed his eyes tightly, Gajeel was killing him with these sexy promises and sweet nothings.

"Gajeel...please" he gasped. The other man chuckled.

"So you're done with your damn teasing?" Freed nodded. "Really? What do you want now, freed? I'll do what you say. I'm under your command, so just tell me what you want, baby"

"please..." freed couldn't even get the words out. He gripped Gajeel's shoulder tighter, sinking his nails in.

"Need some help stating what you want. I can help you with that." Gajeel wrapped his arm around Freed's hips and pulled him a little closer. With his free hand he grasped Freed's cock and began to pump up and down. The rune mage cried out at the sudden pleasure. "Is this what you want? Want my hand to pump your dick?"

"Gajeel!" Freed moaned. He couldn't keep himself from thrusting up into that rough hand gripping his member and driving him insane. Gajeel's pace increased and freed moaned louder. Gajeel wanted more. He leaned into his partner and nibbled up his neck and to his earlobe which he pulled in-between his teeth and sucked on. Freed stared into Gajeel's eyes after he pulled back and focused on the fast stokes he was giving the rune mage. Gajeel stared back and narrowed his eyes. Freed's mouth was slightly parted with soft pants puffing out and onto Gajeel's lips. His as were hooded and a light pink ran across his cheeks. Gajeel could feel the sight all getting him and his groin hardening

"God Damn it Freed you're too sexy." He said. Then he chuckled "Bad boy making my dick hard and just leaving it there"

"I-I'm sorry G-Ga-Gajeel" he managed to say.

"I don't think you are" Gajeel teased. He pumped faster earning a loud cry from freed and his hips thrusting up into his hand. He squeezed tighter on his member and watched has Freed fell apart before him. His head thrown back and his nails marking Gajeel's back. It was too hot.

Freed was immediately slammed on to his back and pinned to the bed. Gajeel bodied him and pressed his own hard cock against Freed's "see what you've done to me?" Gajeel whispered hotly into the other man's ear. Freed gasped as Gajeel began to grin against him.

"Gajeel" Freed moaned. Gajeel looked down at him and smirks. Freed wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Gajeel, let's have sex"

Gajeel stared at the other man with a stunned expression. So innocent! "Freed, we are" the rune blushed and looked away.

"No I mean...as in..."

"As in my dick up your ass?" Freed blushed deeper. How could Gajeel be so blunt like!? Had he no shame? Probably not.

"Y-yeah" Gajeel grinned and pulled away from him. Freed watched as he leaned over to his dresser and pulled it open. He dug around for a moment before he pulled out a bottle of lube.

"I gotta prep you first. It's gonna hurt." Freed bit hit bottom lip but nodded. "Say if it's too much for you to handle." Gajeel opened the tube and squeezed a good amount on his fingers. "legs up" he ordered. Freed lifted his legs off the bed and onto Gajeel's shoulders. "yeah like that" Gajeel rubbed a little of the lube on to Freed's entrance. He twisted his lips a little at the new feeling.

"Gah! It's cold!" He exclaimed. Gajeel chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, it won't be cold for long. I'll warm you up with my body and when I light you up inside you'll be screaming for more" Freed groaned. Stupid Gajeel and his arousing comments! The dragon slayer looked up at him and pushed in only the tip of his finger inside his wanting core. Freed cried out. "And to think that's only the tip." Gajeel teased. He thrust the rest of his index finger in before pulling it back out and repeating the moment.

"Nagh! G-Gaje-Ah!" Freed slammed his eyes closed and focused on feeling Gajeel's finger inside of him. If this was how he reacting to just his finger, dear Mavis what would his cock feel like. Freed moaned at the thought as he fisted the bed sheets into his hands.

"Seriously freed you just don't know what you doing to me" Gajeel groaned. "I want to see you lose control. Fall apart for me, scream for me, come for me" He added another finger inside and Freed's cries became even louder.

"Gnh, Gajeel it hurts"

"yeah I know, I'm sorry it's gonna hurt a little." Gajeel steadied his pace and began to scissor his fingers pulling them apart before bringing them back together. He pulled his fingers out and drizzled a little more lube on his fingers the slamming them back in Freed's ass.

"Gajeeeeeel moreeee" Freed moaned. Gajeel cursed and pulled his fingers out. Freed whimpered at the lost and looked a Gajeel with pleading eyes. The dragon slayer quickly climbs out of pants and boxers then he grabbed the lube and hurriedly rubs some on his erection. Freed's eyes widen. Gajeel was so, big, and he had piercings down there too. Freed felt it all rush to his groin. He bite his lip and looked way with red tenting his cheeks. Gajeel chuckles at him.

"Wasn't expecting this were you" he tease.

"Gajeel, you'll tear me apart with that" Freed gasped.

"You think? Maybe I will. Only one way to find out." Gajeel grabbed Freed's hips and pulled him closer, positioning himself in front of the other man's entrance. "Freed, this is going to hurt more, way worst I'll only move when you tell me to" and with that Gajeel rubbed just a little more lube on himself just to be safe before thrusting into the rune mage.

"Ah! Gajeel! Ngh!" Freed gripped Gajeel's wrists and arced his back into his dragon slayer. His eyes were shut closed and his legs wrapped around the back of Gajeel's neck. The piercings scrapped against his inner walls causing intensive pleasure but the rest of him also hurt. Gajeel watched freed for any signs of uncomfortableness. He did he would immediately pull out but freed was fine. He panted light and his crystal blue eyes were directed to him and filled with intense pleasure. Gajeel wanted that. This was what he wanted. To see Freed's sexy faces and hear his hot moans. It was all driving him insane! But he didn't mind. No, and he sure wasn't about to stop.

Freed could felt himself adjust to Gajeel's large length. So he let out a soft sigh and nodded for him to begin moving. Gajeel closed his eyes and pulled out to his tip before ramming himself back in. Freed screamed his pleasure and held on tighter to Gajeel's wrists. Gajeel started a steady pace moving in and out of Freed's burning core, his face clenched into concentration as rode Freed crazy. The rune mage panted and moaned, his body getting rid of all the pain and only leaving him with great pleasure. But he wanted more, he wanted to touch Gajeel more. To have him closer. "Gajeel" he could hear himself plead.

The dragon slayer slowly opened his eyes and answer to his partner but the image before him could have drawn any man the break of insanity. Freed's hair was pooled around his head, his bangs sticking to his face with sweat. The shirt Gajeel gave him rode up showing the thin line of his muscles and the v swooping down to his harden member. His eyes were hooded and his cheeks were a deep pink. But want stung him the most was the other man's arms, up and pleading his dragon to him. Gajeel clenched his teeth as he wrapped his right arm around Freed's waist and hauled him up into his arms. Freed held Gajeel with his arms thrown over his shoulders and grasping his back. Gajeel ran a hand up his back which sent a shiver straight to the other male.

"Freed, you're too sexy for me" he grumbled before thrusting into his ass and causing his partner to groan and moan his name. "Scream Freed, let me know what I'm doing to you"

Freed did, "Ngh, G-Gajeel. It feels... good"

"Does it? I wanna make you howl with my name. Drive you crazy. I'm I?"

"Yes!"

Gajeel chuckled. So responsive! "Tell me baby, what do want? I'm still under your control"

Freed pulled back to look at him face to face "Gajeel, fuck me" Gajeel narrowed his eyes and slammed into his ass.

"Damn it Freed you're killing me" Gajeel gave freed rough thrusts as the other man held on tightly to him. Gajeel could feel himself coming close. "Cum with me freed" he said. Freed whimpered softly before pulling back again and kissing Gajeel. They battled again, their tongues sliding and playfully fighting each other. Gajeel groaned his pleasure as he grasped Freed's cock I his hand. Freed tore away from his mouth and threw his head back with a loud scream.

"Gajeel! Ah!" His partner pumped his dick in rhythm with his thrusts. "I can't- gonna- Gajeel I'm gonna Ah"

"Talk to me freed, tell me. I want to know everything." Freed panted Into Gajeel's ear. "I want to hear it, I wanna hear you say it"

"I'm...gonna...cum" he almost whispered. Gajeel chuckled.

"Not yet, I'm not there yet" Gajeel let go of his me member and thrust faster into his ass. Freed buried his face into his shoulder and sunk his nails into Gajeel's back. Gajeel could feel it really coming was about to let go and fill freed with his seed "Freed, I'm...I'm almost there." Gajeel lost his rhythm and rammed his dick into freed wildly.

"Gajeel please" freed pleaded. Gajeel knew what he wanted so he griped his dick again and pumped it his fast. "Ngh! Yes... Gajeel!" Freed's head slid down to Gajeel chest where he panted as he ran his fingers through Gajeel's mess of black locks. The iron dragon slayer tilted his ad back a little and let out quickened breaths. Freed was losing it and with another thrust of Gajeel's hand and his cock, he fell apart with a loud moan and a howl with Gajeel's name sounding out it. Gajeel gave two more thrust before he came releasing his seed into his partner.

They fell back on to the bed with a sigh of contentment. Gajeel hugged Freed to his chest and stroked his head softly and lovingly. Freed wraps his arms around Gajeel and closed his eyes breathing in the other man's scent with his legs thrown over the dragon slayer's.

"Gajeel what does this mean?" He asked. He was dying to know was this all just fucking to Gajeel or did he want something out of this. Freed never had a one-nighter before and didn't know how to handle it. If this was exactly what that was, freed didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't want this to be just a one-time thing. He was starting to like Gajeel in a romantic kind of way would his chances be ruined from the answer Gajeel was going to give him?

Gajeel grabbed Freed's chin and pulled his eyes up to his. "Freed what do you want this to mean?" He asked. Freed didn't want to be selfish and state his wants the Gajeel just go along because it was what he wanted.

"Gajeel-"

"I wasn't finished. What do you want this to mean? It could _mean_ anything but what do you want it to _be_?" Freed bit his lip. He didn't know what he wanted this to be. He just knew that wanted Gajeel. All of him. All to himself. "Fine" Gajeel said "I'll put it like this, what do you want the most right now"

Freed stared into his red eyes. Gajeel. Gajeel was what he wanted the most right now. "I want... you" the dragon slayer chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"That's funny because I thought you any ready had me. I'm yours" Freed's heart stared to pound in his chest and he got butterflies in his stomach. Gajeel was his? All his?

"Really!" He said eagerly. Gajeel boomed a laugh.

"Yeah every part of me is now Freed's."

Freed blushed. "Then...does that mean I'm your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? That's what they call it? We dragons call it mates but yeah, if that's the name then I'm your boyfriend." Freed couldn't control the overflowing feelings he was having right now. Gajeel Redfox, his boyfriend. Sweet Mavis!

"Then kiss me" freed said the blush still on his cheeks. Gajeel smirked and kissed his new boyfriend. Freed felt overjoyed. How could this get any better!?

Gajeel pulled away with a grin. "So ready for round two!?" Freed felt his whole face flush.

"Goodness Gajeel, are you still horny" he grumbled.

"Only with you, baby" Gajeel purred "My love Kitten"

"Kitten!?" Gajeel chuckled

"Yeah never named anyone a kitten before. I like that. My love Kitten"

Freed sighed. "I guess that's fine, i- I like it too" he said the blush he had coming back. "Then you're my Dear Dragon," That didn't sound right. He cringed and shook his head "No, My beloved Dragon, no" his eyes softened and he smiled "My Dragon Amante"

Gajeel raised his eyebrows. "Your Lover eh?"

Freed nodded. "Yes, My Dragon Lover, My Dragon Amante." Gajeel kissed his lips softly and smiled at him.

"I like it"

"It's a better nickname than I had before. I also got it from that _book_ you took" Gajeel laughed.

"Oh yeah how can I forget? It's what started this all. And look" he motioned to his window" it stopped raining." Freed groaned and snuggled closer to Gajeel.

"We'll go back to the guild later. Right now just cuddle me" Gajeel hummed a little and slowly ran circles in Freed's back.

"Alright, kitten"

Freed hand to chuckle before closing his eyes and resting his head on Gajeel's chest. "a Dragon and a Kitten huh?"

"It sounds like some old folktale."

"Then that just means we're making history"

"Oh? With another round?"

"Just cuddle me, idiot"

"Fine, fine, Love Kitten"

"My Dragon Amante"

**~X~**

**Well that's that for this chapter everyone! Hope you loved it**

**THIS IS NOT THE END! The next chapter will be posted soon.**

**And as always, thanks for reading**

**Sorry for any mistakes I did this whole chapter on my tablet. O.O**


End file.
